


By Threes

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Spanking, friends - Freeform, girls, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of a life, a bit at a time. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Threes

Age 9

She was video-chatting with Abigail, her best friend, when her mom came in. She jumped and her heart began to hammer.

"It's past midnight, you were supposed to be in bed hours ago."

She knew her mom was angry, she knew she had been disobeying a lot lately, she hadn't realized it would all result in a spanking.

"No! Mommy, please no!" but her cries were to no avail as her mommy sat on the foot of her bed, pulled down her pajama bottoms and spanked her harder than she ever remembered being spanked. She cried and squealed and kicked as her bottom was lit afire with a sting that didn't end when the spanking did.

"Now go to bed," her mother admonished.

Age 12

It was a matter of moments to activate the camera on her computer, plenty of time to hurry back to the corner where her mother had sent her nearly half an hour ago. When she'd heard her father's truck pull into the driveway, she'd hurried to the computer and back. Now, all she had to do was wait. 

Waiting was hard. She heard her mother and father's muted voices from downstairs, her mother undoubtedly describing her awful behavior. She had to admit, she'd been a total brat and deserved her coming punishment, but that didn't make it any easier to accept. She fidgeted, biting at her nails and twisting her shirt hem. When, eventually, she heard her father's heavy tread on the stairs, her breathing began to come fast.

He knocked twice before opening the door. He grumbled something at her, but she was too nervous to make it out, so she just nodded and said, "Yes, daddy."

"Grumble, grumble spanking," he said.

She nodded again, tears already hanging from her long, dark lashes. "Yes, daddy."

He sat on the foot of her bed, and she went to him like a good little girl. He lifted her up and over his lap before tugging down her panties in back, and she began to cry. He spanked her little bottom, and she kicked and squirmed and shrieked.

Age 15

She activated her new webcam and examined herself critically. The spaghetti strap top was black and thin enough to show off her nipples when they were hard. She pinched them to make them stand out. The black panties weren't as sexy as a thong but were small enough to show that her hips were curvy and her ass taut. Black lipstick and overdone eyeliner rounded out her attempt at punk. She gave the cam her best sultry look and slapped her newly acquired leather paddle against her hand.

"Owie!" she yelped. It had hurt more than she'd expected. She frowned at how much her yelp had sounded like that of a little girl.

Undaunted, she laid herself over the foot of her bed, laying the paddle in easy reach upon the bed. She hooked her thumbs into the back of her panties and pulled them down, making sure the camera got a good view. She took up the paddle, reversed, and reached back to tap it several times against her naked bottom. Held reversed, she could put a lot of torque into it with just a flick of her wrist. She'd learned from practice.

She took a deep breath.

Then, before she could talk herself out of it, she spanked herself as hard as she could. The fire spread though her hips to her groin. She grunted, the spank had hurt like she remembered. It had been months since she'd been spanked for real, and this, she thought, might be as close as she'd ever get again. She spanked herself until her shoulder grew sore, until her bottom throbbed, until her jaw ached, clenched against her cries

Age 18

She activated the webcam subtly. Jeff gave no sign that he'd noticed.

"I don't get it," he groused. "One minute your all nice and cuddly, the next you're a total bitch!"

She turned so that her skirt flared and noticed that his gaze flickered to her long, shapely legs. She gave him her best bitchy look. "Yeah? Well what are you going to do about it? Spank me?"

His expression went from angry to surprised to determined in a matter of moments. She'd tried subtly before, and he hadn't picked up on it. Twice she'd tried to get him to spank her and all that had happened was she'd recorded a shouting match. Now, however, he grabbed her by the wrist. She didn't fight as he sat on the foot of her bed and dragged her over his lap.

"Jeff!" she shouted. "You can't," but she let him fend off her attempts to cover her bottom as he spanked her sharply over her skirt.

Three hefty swats later, he paused, breathing hard, and said, "Are you going to behave?"

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a sneer. "Didn't hurt. You didn't even pull my panties down."

There was a moment of silence but for the pounding of her heart. Then Jeff pulled up her dress and down her panties and gave her a long, heavy, squeal-worthy, leg-kicking, crotch-grinding spanking. It ended with the sweetest kisses and gentlest pettings she'd ever had the pleasure to enjoy.

Age 21

She sat in her darkened apartment, watching the old recordings of her past spankings, from that first accidentally recorded spanking witnessed by Abigail, to her parental punishments, to the self-administered spankings of her frustrated early teen years, to the erotic spankings she'd cajoled and bullied from her three failed boyfriends.

Now she was alone, her fingers gently tracing over her sensitive mound encased in tight, bright pink panties. She hadn't initiated the recordings with any particular end in mind. She didn't want to blackmail her parents or boyfriends, she didn't want to upload them to the 'net and become a viral sensation, she had just loved the idea that nearly every spanking she'd ever gotten was recorded.

Occasionally, she watched them.

"What are you watching?"

She jumped and squeaked. Abigail had come home without her noticing. Before she could do anything, Abigail leaned over her shoulder.

"Ha! Spanking videos? You naughty girl."

She blushed.

"But... hey, is that you and... what's his name?" Abigail said, realizing what she was watching.

She nodded. "A birthday spanking for my sixteenth birthday." The admission came out a hoarse whisper.

"You recorded it?"

She shrugged.

"Do you have any others?"

She nodded and started over from the beginning.

"Oh! I remember that."

Abigail sat next to her on the foot of her bed where they could snuggle together, watching spanking videos. When it was over, Abigail looked at her and said, "Can I spank you? Will you record it?"

Age 24

A month since their wedding, Benjamin had finally realized that she wanted him to spank her, for pleasure, for discipline, for just because. She hadn't told him she was recording them though. He wouldn't know that she was recording them today.

She sat at the foot of the bed as his car pulled into the driveway. They'd played this game before, he would come in, see her lying on the bed in her nighty, a worn leather paddle on the bed, and know she needed spanked.

When the bedroom door opened she felt the tingle of anticipation and excitement; Benjamin sighed.

"God, you're gorgeous."

She wiggled her butt invitingly. Benjamin flopped down on the bed beside her and kissed her neck. He slapped her bottom sharply.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm exhausted."

She looked at him with the biggest pout she could manage. "You mean... you're not going to spank me?"

He laughed. "What have you done this time?"

"Do I have to have done something?"

He slapped her bottom again and she squealed, kicking rapidly.

"All right," he said, heaving himself up. "But just because you're so cute when you're trying to get away."

Age 27

"So, does Benny know you record you guys goin' at it?"

She glared at Abigail over her mohito.

Abigail laughed. "You still haven't told him? You are such a naughty girl. Have you shown him your childhood spankings?"

She still didn't reply.

Abigail's expression softened. "So... I'm the only one who knows? No one else has seen them?"

She shook her head.

"How come?"

She shrugged. "I guess it's just special. A secret between us."

"That's sweet." Then Abigail's expression turned mischievous. "So... you have any new videos?"

She swallowed hard. "Benjamin might come home at any minute. What if he catches us watching him? Then what?"

Abigail grinned wickedly. "Do you think he'd spank us both?"

She groaned. "Now I'm worried he won't catch us."

Abigail shrugged. "If not, then I'll just spank you myself. Then you can spank me."

Age 30

She had never ever spanked her daughter. She remembered what it had been like to be spanked as a kid, and besides all the research said it was bad for kids. Even though, thinking back, she had enjoyed some of those parental spankings; she had induced some on purpose. So, when she discovered one of Jessica's little notebooks filled with crude stick figures spanking each other, she didn't know what to think. She didn't even know how Jessica knew what a spanking was.

"Cartoons perhaps," she mused to herself. "Or the Internet I guess." She couldn't help a small smile.


End file.
